Hard Knock Life
by School of Hard Knocks
Summary: Kitsune reminisces about an old friend she once had before he had left on the night of her 10th xmas.
1. Who's Mike I Mean Kenji Chinomatsu

Author's Note: Alright another Love Hina story by me. This one isn't a self insert but an original character insert. No one related to me just something I came up with. I was going to call this story "La Escuela de Golpes Duros" but a lot of people wouldn't understand it. Anyway lea y averigüe donde el cuento va. Which means read and find out where this story goes.

* * *

"_Hard Knock Life"- Who's Mike…I mean Kenji Chinomatsu_

* * *

"_Mitsune- chan, wait up a sec!" A young boy, who appeared to be 10, said trying to catch a young Mitsune who was only 6 years old._

_Mitsune stopped running and turned around waiting for the older boy. "Hurry up Kenji, your so slow."_

_Kenji caught up and stopped to catch his breath. "You said to count to 10 and run." Kenji said looking down at Mitsune. "You ran before I started to count, cheater." _

_Mitsune pouted. "I am NOT a cheater I did count, I just counted in my head really fast."_

_Kenji only smiled at the younger girl. "You know you should be called Kitsune, since your sly and tricky."_

_Mitsune smiled. "Then maybe I should be called Kitsune, huh Kenji-kun." Kenji put his fist to his chin and started to think. Then he considered it._

"_Alright your name will officially be Kitsune, Kitsune-chan." Kenji said throwing his thumbs up._

"_Alrighty Kenji-kun." Kitsune smiled at the older boy._

"_Ok now that's settled you better start to run before you lose." Kenji said putting his fist up._

_Kitsune looked at him confused. "Why?" Kenji then broke into a run._

"_Cause I'm ahead and you'll never catch me."_

_Kitsune then started to run after Kenji trying to beat him. "Not fair you didn't count."_

_Kenji then smirked. "I counted really fast in my head."_

December 12, 1999…

Kitsune was sitting on her bed looking at a picture that showed herself, Kenji, and her parents back when she was a child. Kitsune only sighed as she put the picture frame down.

"Where are you Kenji?" Kitsune plopped herself down on the bed full of exhaustion.

"Who's Kenji?"

Kitsune immediately shot up and saw Naru at her doorway smirking. Kitsune hid the picture frame behind her back. "Kenji was a friend of mines."

Naru walked over to Kitsune curious to know who Kenji was and what she was hiding behind her back. "Really, what you hiding behind your back huh?"

Kitsune was about to take off until Naru tackled her. "Naru noooo!"

Naru struggled trying to grab the photo from Kitsune who was waving it up high. "Come on let me see, Kitsune!"

Kitsune tried to get Naru off of her or atleast escape but that ended in failure. "No Naru, you can't handle the truth."

Naru grabbed the picture and by now she was on top of Kitsune. Keitaro walked by and stuck his head into the room.

"What's with all the commotion?" He then blushed and his nose started bleeding. "Wow Naru didn't know you swung that way."

Naru turned around and saw Keitaro at the door. "You perv!" Right after saying that Naru had sent Keitaro flying with her trademark move. She then returned to examining the photo but instead saw a PlayBoy porno magazine.

"What the hell?" She said dropping the magazine as if it was an infectious disease.

Kitsune only smiled. "Told you, you wouldn't be able to handle the truth." Naru looked at her best friend.

"So…so…your…" Naru said stuttering and blushing wildly.

Kitsune looked at her confused but then caught on quickly. "No, no I'm not like that and I definetly don't swing that way." Kitsune waved her hands trying to explain.

Naru let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, good, but…" Naru pointed at the PlayBoy magazine. "Why do you have this?"

Kitsune was then caught in another awkward moment. "Well uh… you know what, why don't I tell you who Kenji is."

Naru only shook her head at Kitsune's change of heart. "Alright Kitsune, do tell who this Kenji guy is."

Kitsune took a breathe before starting her story. "Well Kenji was this boy who was orphaned and abandoned so my family took him in." She explained. "His full name was Chinomatsu Kenji and he was 4 years older then me."

Kitsune looked over at her friend who was listening intentively. "Anyways, moving on, when we took him in we didn't exactly adopt him so he wasn't really my brother." "We would always play together and he also was the one who gave me the nickname Kitsune."

Naru only smiled. "Aww that's so cute."

Kitsune laughed. "Yea I guess you can say that but then this one x-mas he ran away. I was only 10 at the time and my parents desperetly tried to find him but failed. We looked for 3 months but we didn't find him." "We lost all hope and gave up and 5 months later we moved away from Osaka and lived here."

Kitsune looked at Naru who had her head down. "Uh Naru, you alright?" Naru looked up with tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's so sad, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Kitsune patted her best friend's head. "You weren't old enough to handle the love making we had."

Naru's eyes bugged out. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU TO WERE ONLY KIDS!"

Kitsune nodded . "Exactly, that's why I waited till' you were older, you want to hear it?"

Naru backed away and started towards the door. "Um no thanks, bye Kitsune ." After saying that she ran out of the room.

Kitsune only shook her head and laughed. "Wow, Naru has become gullible over the years."

* * *

Alright alright. Not trying to be rude but i need a couple reviews for myself to continue cause I'm not bustin' my ass for nuthin'. Nah I'm playing but really I do need reviews. It's what keeps me going. That and my wife and son. Just kidding but that wife and son crack. 


	2. A Reservior Dog, Lucky Me

Author's Note: Alright another chapter for this story. I ain't going to talk much for this but I'll say the disclaimer and go. No posea el Amor Hina pero poseo Kenji Chinomatsu. Hey don't put it on me that you can't understand Spanish.

* * *

"_Hard Knock Life"- A Reservoir Dog, Lucky Me_

* * *

"_Hey Kitsune-chan what would you do if I left?" An 11 year old boy asked, lying on his back on the grass._

_Kitsune rolled over and looked at the boy. "What do you mean Kenji-kun?" _

_Kenji shook his head. "Never mind it's nothing anyway." _

_Kitsune returned to lying on her back and staring at the clouds above her. "Kenji-kun you aren't thinking of running away or leaving, right?"_

_Kenji looked over at Kitsune. "Feh, no, I'm not gonna leave." Kenji grasped his crucifix necklace. "I was just saying if I ever did."_

_Kitsune frowned. "Well if you ever did leave, Kenji-kun, I don't think I'll be able to live without you."_

_Kenji sat up and looked at Kitsune. "Don't ever say that Kitsune, you scare me when you think of killing your self for myself."_

_Kitsune sat up and only smiled, which confused Kenji. "Well if you did leave that is what might happen, baka, so don't ever try leaving."_

_Kenji smiled. "What your taking over my life now and telling me what to do." He stood up and held a hand out for Kitsune. "Come on, I bet mom is worried where we've been for awhile."_

_Kitsune only smiled greatly. "Right." She grabbed hold of Kenji's hand and then jumped on his back. "But your gonna have to give me a piggy back ride to our house."_

December 13, 1999…

Kitsune walked into Haruka's teashop hoping to bum a couple drinks from her. She took a seat and waved a hand for the waiter. "Oi Kentaro, grab me some sake will ya."

"Make that two."

Kitsune turned around and saw a man who looked to be in his mid 20's. "Hey there pretty lady, names Kenji what's yours?" The man said taking a seat across from her.

Kitsune heart skipped a beat. 'Wow if this is the Kenji I know then he has change for the worst, trying to pick up girls with no pick ups.' Kitsune thought in her head. "Um what's your name again?"

The man looked at her confused. "Uh it's Kenji." Kitsune stood up and grabbed the man by the collar.

"KENJI CHINOMATSU?"

The man looked at Kitsune disturbed. "No..no… it's Sonoda Kenji."

Kitsune dropped the man. "Never mind." Kitsune sat back down devastated. The man took this chance to sneak away.

"So, Mr. Chinomatsu, how do you tend to spend your pay?" A business man said to a client, who sat a couple tables away from her.

She jumped up and ran towards the table. "KENJI CHINOMATSU!"

The man shook his head. "No it's Hiroji Chinomatsu but would I interest you in-"

Kitsune cut him off. "Um, no thank you." Kitsune walked back to her seat until she heard another name.

"So what would you want to order Ken-"That was all Haruka had time to say before being tackled by Kitsune.

Kitsune got up close to the man's face. "Kenji?"

The man only shook his head. "Sorry miss but I'm Kenny Lloyd, I'm not even Japanese."

Haruka had her fist held trying her best not to let her anger out. "Dammit Kitsune, who the hell let you into the shop, didn't I ban you."

Kitsune walked away slowly and hesitantly. "I'll behave and Kentaro did." Kitsune made her way back to her seat disappointed. Kentaro walked over and gave her order of sake.

"Whose Kenji Chinomatsu?" He took a seat next to Kitsune eager to learn more about Kenji.

Kitsune took a swig from the glass. "Feh, just a close friend of mines, no one special."

Kentaro only smirked at her reply. "Sure, a friend, that's why you went screaming at our customers calling them Kenji Chinomatsu."

Haruka walked by and pulled Kentaro away by the ear. "Get back to work or I'm not paying you, also I'm taking 10 percent out of your pay check for letting Kitsune in here."

Kentaro struggled to get free. "I don't even get by with minimum wage."

Kitsune let out a sigh of relief for having Haruka pull Kentaro away. She really didn't feel like explaining who Kenji was.

Just then a man with wild, messy, brown hair walked through the teashop's doorway. (A/N: Just imagine when Mugen, on the first episode of Samurai Champloo, walks into Fuu's restaurant) He had both his ears pierced and had small blue ball earrings hanging on each ear. (A/N: So basically he looks just like Mugen) He had a couple tattoos and was very well cut.

Kitsune looked at the man, who stood at 5'11, in awe. What caught her eye was the gold crucifix necklace he wore around his neck. It looked exactly like the one Kenji had worn as a kid. She also noticed he had two tattooed prison bands on each of his wrist, meaning he had spent time in prison.

Two men behind her started whispering about how this teashop served almost everyone, including prison convicts and crazed loony chicks. Kitsune shook of the comment and went back to staring at the new guy. He had taken a seat at the table across from hers and was facing her.

Haruka pushed Kentaro towards the man's direction. "Go take his order."

Kentaro shook his head. "Me, why do I have to do it?"

Haruka pushed him towards the man. "Cause it's your job and if you don't, your ass will be facing a very pissed Naru and Motoko."

Kentaro immediately went to serve the man. "Hi sir what would you want to order?" Kentaro hesitantly asked while trying to remind himself why he was standing there.

The man quietly took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff out of it and let it rest between his lips. He didn't look up but kept his eyes down on his fist. "Nice cold sake and don't even bother bringing the glass just give me the bottle." Kentaro immediately ran to the kitchen, nearly peeing himself.

The man looked up and saw Kitsune who was staring right back at him. Kitsune immediately looked away from the man.

'Dammit he saw me staring at him.' Kitsune thought as she silently drank some sake.

The man smiled gently and continued smoking. 'Man she looks familiar, like a certain girl I once knew.'

Kentaro arrived quickly with the bottle of sake. He shakingly handed him the bottle. "Um here you go sir…hope I didn't…k..keep…you waiting?"

The man took the bottle and popped the cap off. He took a long swig from the bottle. He put the bottle down and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, could have been faster." He looked at Kentaro. "By the way names Chinomatsu Kenji but people call me Kenji or Chino, your choice."

Immediately Kitsune stopped drinking and nearly dropped her glass. At the same time everyone in the teashop stopped doing what they were doing.

The man, known as Chinomatsu Kenji, looked around confused to why everyone had dropped what they were doing. "What? I say something wrong?"

Suddenly an old man stood up. "You're the guy this crazy chick has been asking for!" He said pointing at Kitsune.

Kitsune spat out her sake and pulled out a paper made fan and smacked the man. "Who you calling crazy!"

Kenji looked at Kitsune with a raised brow. "Why you asking for me?"

Kitsune looked at him nervously. "Um..I…I was uh…gonna ask him a favor." Kitsune said nervously rubbing her head. 'Wow I finally found my long last friend I've been searching for and here I am stuttering like an idiot.'

Kenji continued to drink his sake. "Well, what's your favor?"

Kitsune was caught in another life deciding moment. "Well uh…my favor is…can you HELP ME BARE ME KIDS!"

Kenji immediately spat out all his sake. Everyone in the teashop gasped and Haruka only shook her head at Kitsune's stupid excuse.

"Ok I'm leaving now." Kenji got up and started towards the exit.

Kitsune followed him out. The man that sat behind her only shook his head. "They would make a great couple, also the shop is clear of any disturbing people."

As Kenji continued walking he glanced behind his shoulder and spotted Kitsune trying to catch up. "Look, leave me the hell alone you crazy bitch."

Kitsune took off her sandal and threw it really hard at Kenji's head. Kenji turned around and revealed a bump on the side of his head. "I think you dropped this miss." He said agitated.

Kitsune only threw her other sandal at him which gave him a bruised eye.

Kenji looked at the crazy woman in front of him, cold-heartedly. "The fuck you do that for?"

Kitsune only smiled. She ran towards Kenji and jumped into his arms. "Why, don't you remember me Kenji-kun?"

* * *

Here I'll post this chapter up early so you guys will get a picture who Kenji is. But the next couple pages will take awhile to think up so they won't be up as fast as this one alright ese. Alright 


End file.
